The Coldest Heart
by nightssodivine
Summary: A spell caused Elena and Damon to be stuck in the boarding house. Will Elena's feelings finally surface for Damon? RATED M - Explicit content will be included in later chapters. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, so please do help with reviews/what you would like to see in the future so I can improve and make sure you're enjoying the story too! :)**

**I do not own the characters or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena walked into the boarding house, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She was looking for Stefan, having got a text from him earlier saying it was urgent for her to come. She got a text like this nearly every week, what with Klaus, Katherine and Elijah hot on her tail. She was popular in the vampire world and it didn't make her struck with pride, more quivering fear.

"Stefan? You here?" She called out to what seemed the empty boarding house. Vampires moved so quickly and silently, she never knew who was in the house.

She closed the door behind her out of habit and headed in the direction of the living room. Damon was passed out on the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand.

She sighed and headed towards him, if Stefan was home he'd of been giving her a welcome kiss by now. She assumed by now that he must have been out hunting and would be back shortly. Or was out kicking Katherine's ass.

Elena took the scotch glass out of Damon's hand slowly, not to wake him.

"Oh Damon, why must it always come to this?" She muttered under her breath, disappointed he couldn't just stay on one track, he was either on a killing spree, moping over Katherine or getting drunk out of his mind.

Damon sat bolt upright all of a sudden, grabbing Elena's hand that was holding the scotch glass. Elena gasped, not expecting the sudden movement. She swore he was asleep, 'damn vampires' she thought to herself.

He snapped his head in her direction, raising an eyebrow above heavily bloodshot eyes. They were so bloodshot that she could have mistaken him for being vamped out, except the veins around his eyes and teeth weren't appearing.

"I'll be having that back if you don't mind," Damon muttered, taking a swig of scotch. He sighed in relief and lay back down on the couch.

Elena sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch Damon was occupying, hoping her heart rate would go down. Any other vampire wouldn't scare her from sitting bolt upright, even a human wouldn't. Damon was different; he could make her heart race with just a smirk. It was more annoying to her that he knew her heart rate would race.

"Do you know where Stefan is? He texted me and was supposed to be here?"

Damon dug beneath him in the folds of the seat cushions on the couch, going "Aha!" when he finally pulled out Stefan's phone, handing it to her.

"Damon, what's all this about? Has something happened?" She had confusion written across her face whilst she questioned him.

Damon within a blink of an eye was now sitting forward, his face inches from hers.  
"I texted you, using Stefan's phone." He smirked, proud.

"Why would you do that?"

He breathed cool air across her face leaning in closer. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because of that." Damon said, leaning backwards, smirking.

Elena got up all of a sudden in a huff, defensively crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she raised her head in the air, walking across the room to get distance from Damon.

Damon got up, slowly walking over to her at human speed. He wiggled his hips as he walked; causing Elena to close her eyes again to block him out.

"You and I both know we have chemistry, there is no need to deny it…" He was up close and personal with her know, more than before if that was somehow positive. Elena moved backwards, trying to cause some space between them and found herself bumping against the wall behind her. Damon tucked the piece of hair that had fallen out back behind her ear again, smirking whilst his ice blue eyes told a different story.

Elena pushed against him, dodging past him. Damon laughed, pleased.  
She couldn't afford to be backed against a wall by Damon, not when she was with Stefan. She loved Stefan. She did. But there was something… something dangerous and passionate when she was with Damon. She couldn't step into that territory. She tried to mentally shrug what Damon had said off, distracting herself with Stefan.

"Damon, stop that. Where is Stefan?"

"He's in the tomb," Damon replied, as if he was just casually talking about the weather.

Elena scrunched her face up in confusion, "But he can't be in there, Katherine is in there… Why would he go in there willingly?"

Damon flung his hands up in the air, exasperated. "I don't know Elena, maybe St Stefan has chosen her."

Elena's face now formed into a scowl. "Don't talk like that Damon, Stefan loves me, not Katherine. He wouldn't do that to me."

Damon raised his eyebrows, amused by Elena trying to defend him yet again. "Fine, Elena. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He started off in the direction of the basement, muttering loud enough for her to hear "don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Elena muttered a profanity under her breath, not caring if Damon heard or not. She headed for the door, annoyed. She was going to head to the tomb straight away, she needed to clear this up with Stefan, get Bonnie involved, try to get him out someway.

She pulled out her phone and rang Bonnie, opening the door.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?" Bonnie replied, her voice slightly off.  
'Probably just the reception,' Elena thought to herself.

"Bonnie, Stefan's in the tomb-" Elena suddenly crashed into something that felt like glass at the door. She tried again, pausing.

"Bonnie… I think I may have a problem here too. I'm at the boarding house and I can't get out. Literally." Elena had panic laced in her voice.

"About that…" Bonnie trailed off, sounding guilty.

"What, Bonnie? What? Have you heard something that I haven't?"

"Not quite," Bonnie bit her lip from her end, feeling the whole world crushing on her shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Then what?" Elena questioned her, confused.

"I may have cast a spell... I want all this to go away Elena, the supernatural stuff. I love magic but I don't want the drama of vampires."

"What does that have to do with the fact I can't get out of the boarding house?"

"I cast a spell to keep Stefan in the tomb and you at the boarding house."

"What? Bonnie, why would you do that to me? It's not your place to make the decision of who I'm in love with and then take them away from me!"

"Elena, can't you see? If Stefan and Katherine just admit to each other, they can be together and leave Mystic Falls. And if you stay at the boarding house without anyone being able to get in or out, you'll be free of both of them, including Damon."

"Bonnie!" Elena had rage building up in her chest, she couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe Bonnie would do this, she was absolutely deluded.

"You do realise Damon is in the boarding house with me? You've locked me away with him, just because you don't want vampires around anymore!" Elena was yelling now, trying to break the barrier from stopping her from the outside world. It wasn't working and it was just adding to her rage.

"Oh." Bonnie's voice fell, she hadn't thought of Damon in this plan properly. She slapped herself in the side of her head, cursing. Elena was unhappy as it was with her, let alone locking her with Damon inside a house.

"Elena, I'll fix this, I'll get Damon in the tomb and they can all stay there if necessary, think of it! You could be with Matt and be normal."

"Bonnie, I can't believe you. First you want to take Stefan away from me, now Damon too?" Elena shook her head; too many thoughts were processing currently.

"I thought you didn't care about him? Months ago, you wanted him out of your life," Bonnie questioned her best friend; she just couldn't control herself around vampires, clearly. She was doing the best for her, she thought to herself.

Elena had gone from yelling to screaming down the phone now, "I'm not having this conversation with you anymore Bonnie, you get rid of those spells, now! I mean it, fix it! This is over afterwards. We're over."

"If only you could say that to Stefan…" Bonnie muttered under her breath. Elena still heard her and snapped her phone shut, dropping it to the floor and tensing her hands.

She was feeling betrayed, annoyed, confused and felt like she had her organs ripped out of her and her stomach being used as yarn for a knitting project.

She backed against the wall next to the door, slowly dropping to the floor. She raised her knees, hugging her arms around them and resting her head against her knees. She tried to take deep breaths, to control the emotions running through after the aftermath with Bonnie. She was red in the face and could feel stray bits of hair sticking to her forehead.

Damon came out from the basement after downing a blood bag, having heard everything. He sped to her, standing over her. It pained him to hear her talk about Stefan, he wasn't sure how to react to Elena talking about having him taken away as well as Stefan. He knew Elena cared; she'd admitted that before but only as a friend. The chemistry between them and the way she reacted to him with her body, even involuntarily sometimes, there was still something there.

"Looks like we'll be spending some time together," Damon said.

Elena raised her head, tears rolling down her face, telling the whole story of how she was feeling currently with her eyes. "Not now Damon, please, just not right now."

Damon backed against the wall next to her, sitting down. Elena leaned into him allowing Damon to wrap an arm around her; he knew she needed a friend right now. He could question her later about what she said. He heard sniffling from Elena, looking down he saw tears rolling down her cheeks, her chest heaving.

Why did his baby brother have to cause her this much pain when he was away from her? It was wrong, he thought to himself.

"Thank you," Elena whispered to him, her tears now coming in floods.  
Damon closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He loved this girl in his arms and it was tearing him up inside that she was crying and he couldn't make her world right.

"You're welcome," he said, so quietly Elena couldn't hear him over her tears.

* * *

**So what do you think? Thank you to anyone who read this, I appreciate it! Reviews are welcome, even if it's input on how to better layout it ect! Hope you enjoyed :)  
nightssodivine x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who's added this to story alerts, reviewed ect :)**

**I had some spare time today, so did a quick chapter for you all. It's mainly setting up storylines for later in the story but there is a bit of Damon and Elena at the end, otherwise it's a bit of a Damon chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy! If there's a storyline you'd like added in, seeing as it's just starting up, please feel free to ask and I may be able to fit it in so it's more enjoyable for you all :)**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of Elena crying, Damon felt Elena's body become limp in his arms and her breath becoming laboured. Elena had exhausted herself from too many emotions coursing through her and the sheer amount of time she had spent crying.

Damon looked down at Elena, her face now peaceful, as if the events of today had never happened. He moved the sleeping Elena into his arms, carefully carrying her over to on of the sofas in the living room. Damon gently pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm.

He sighed looking down at her, a sigh that came from the deepest reaches of his soul. Why did this human have to be so beautiful to him? Damon couldn't resist stroking a finger across Elena's cheek, softly tracing her jaw with his fingertips. Elena let out a whimper in her sleep, causing Damon to retract his hand quickly as if he's been caught red handed in the cookie jar.

Damon backed from Elena quietly, grabbing a new glass of scotch. He got comfortable on a sofa next to the one Elena was sleeping on, intently watching her.  
He knew from Stefan's journals that he occasionally read that Elena suffered from nightmares that were extremely vivid. Stefan had documented in one of his journals that when Elena slept with him, she would bolt upright all of a sudden, screaming and panting.

Damon always thought that Elena was having sex with Stefan, so never investigating into it; after all he didn't want to walk in on his baby brother having sex with the woman he loved.

He wondered as he watched Elena sleep what exactly plagued her in her nightmares. He knew that her parents death had torn her up inside along with Jeremy's attempted suicide last year could have been factors to her nightmares. Damon couldn't think of anything else that would creep into Elena's dreams so violently. Maybe she was just broken. 'Maybe I can fix her,' Damon thought to himself.

Leaving Elena sleeping on the couch, Damon sped upstairs to retrieve another of Stefan's journals. He was going to be stuck inside for a while, why not make it worth while?

Speeding back downstairs into his prior position, he started flicking through the journal casually. His eyes wandering over to Elena, ever now and again over the next couple of hours he sat there reading.

There was nothing that Stefan had written that explained Elena's nightmares in detail. Damon found an interesting section about what Elena like in and out of bed, when he started hearing Elena mumble nonsense in what seemed to be a half awake, half asleep state.

He smirked, placing Stefan's journal under the sofa cushions, it seemed to be Damon's favourite place to hide things, it was just so… human to do. Stefan never looked there.

He watched Elena as she began to stir, stretching out her body. She hesitantly opened her eyes, everything was hurting. Her head, her eyes, her heart. Her heart hurt the worst.

Elena was greeted by Damon softly saying "hello sleeping beauty."  
She pulled herself up against the sofa back, examining Damon's face wondering why he had a smirk that looked smugger than ever, with a slight hint of happiness.

"Damon, you're freaking me out, stop looking at me like that," she grumbled, not quite fully lucid yet.

Damon couldn't help but feel smug; he couldn't resist the feeling to wanting to try out what Stefan had written in his journal.

He'd be able to get away with subtle touches that he'd read about. After all, Damon did not want to try something on her that would lead in him getting slapped again. That had happened too many times before and it wasn't enjoyable for him. He wasn't going to push her buttons… yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, mimicking what Elena had said earlier.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Elena pulled herself from the couch, heading towards the kitchen.  
She could feel her stomach groaning in protest for having not been fed since earlier this morning.

Damon followed her through, casually leaning against one of the counters whilst Elena searched through the cupboards for food.

She bit her lip, turning round to him, "Damon, you do realize there's not enough food in here to last me even a week?"

"I'm sure Bonnie will have fixed everything by then," Damon replied, reassuringly.

"You weren't there, I don't think she will. She probably just wants me to starve to teach me a so called 'lesson'."

Damon shook his head, he had been there, and he'd heard it all.  
"Elena, she's your best friend, she's hardly going to let you starve. Or at least would have thought the food part through."

"Really doubt that," Elena said, her words having a venomous tone to them.

"And what about you, Damon? What about your blood? She didn't even think this deluded plan through properly, you are here and you're not even supposed to be according to Bonnie. So what happens when the blood runs out, Damon?" She narrowed her eyes again.

"We'll deal with that if it comes to that. Which it won't."

"Stop being so positive about all of this, it's just weird. It's not you."

Damon rolled his eyes and began to full pasta and ingredients for sauce out of the cupboards to cook for Elena.

"I can make my own dinner, I don't need to be babysat," she defiantly said.

Damon laughed, "Fine, but it won't taste as good."

He left her to it, boiling the water and pouring the pasta into the pan. When Elena got to making the sauce, adding the wrong ingredients he stepped in behind her to fix it.

"Damon, I can do it myself!"

"Shh, you're doing it wrong."

He placed one hand on her hip, the other sprinkling herbs into the sauce. Elena rolled her eyes, tutting him.

"Trust me," Damon said.

"I still don't need your hel-"

She was cut short suddenly, her body tensing as Damon traced circles with his fingertips on her hip. Elena let out a soft gasp, closing her eyes.

Elena felt Damon's breath against her ear lobe as he whispered "Something wrong, Elena?" in her ear, huskily.

Elena shook her head a little too adamantly whilst her heart rate began to climb higher.

Damon chuckled, stepping back. "The sauce is done."

Elena looked flustered as she drained the paste and poured Damon's sauce on top.  
Seeing Elena flustered only made Damon smugger, she'd definitely reacted to his touch.

'Thanks baby bro,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**I promise there's more Delena next chapter ;)  
nightssodivine x**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! May have another one up later today as I've got some free time and the time to sit down and write, I promised Delena and here you are! :)**

Slightly sleep deprivied at the moment however, so I do apologise for any mistake that have been made!

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

* * *

Elena sat down at a large wooden table big enough to seat at least sixteen people. It seemed pointless to her, vampires didn't have dinner parties.  
She gingerly picked at the pasta whilst Damon took a seat next to her. She started swirling it with her fork, looking off in a daze.

"Going to eat that or not, Elena?" Damon asked, pulling Elena out of her daze.

"Yeah, sorry. Just having an off moment is all."

Elena looked at Damon, trying to study him. How had he known about where she liked to be touched? Maybe he'd seen Stefan doing it? It wasn't unlike Damon to try something on her.

It worried her that she'd actually liked it coming from Damon. He was her boyfriends brother, it was just wrong to react like that. But it was hardly the most normal of situations, who had a vampire boyfriend whose brother was also a vampire? Nobody, that's who. Except for Elena.

The pasta looked good to Elena; it seemed as if Damon could actually cook. Normally everything Damon did was just a front, it never followed through properly.

Elena swirled the pasta, attempting to take a bite. She sighed in frustration, this happened every single time she ate pasta like this. Damon smirked, watching her.

"Here, let the real Italian teach you."

Damon dragged his chair across to Elena's, taking her fork into his hand, twirling it like an expert.

"See? Try it that way."

Elena attempted what Damon had just shown her, sighing once again when it only unravelled and flopped back on the plate when she bought it up to her mouth.

Damon chuckled, standing up to go behind Elena's chair. He lent over her, his chest touching her upper back and shoulders. His cheek brushed hers as his face came next to hers. He took Elena's hands beneath his, guiding her on how to twirl properly. Showing her the technique literally this time led to Elena's successfully managing to take a bite.

"Much better," Damon commented. His breath tickled her neck as he pulled away from her, returning to his seat beside her. She shuddered involuntarily.

She looked at him, smiling.  
"You're a pretty good cook," twirling another mouthful of pasta successfully.

Damon smirked, "I'll take that as a thank you. And you're welcome."

Elena kept eye contact with Damon whilst she ate, there was a glimmer in his eyes, and they weren't as cold as they used to be. There was depth to them now.

Elena excused herself after she had finished her meal, cleaning her plate in the kitchen. She walked back into the dining room, smiling at Damon.

"That was really nice, thank you. I appreciate it," she said.

"Like I said, you're welcome."

"Do you mind if I go take a shower? I feel like I need to clean away the mess Bonnie's made."

"I could help you clean away it," Damon said whilst smirking.

She playfully hit him over the head, laughing. "Thanks but no thanks, Damon."

"Shame, your loss Elena," He winked at her, getting up. His jaw had begun to hurt and his teeth ache, he needed to drink. He could wait though, he needed to pace the blood bags. There was doubt lingering in the back of his mind about Bonnie releasing Elena.

Elena headed up stairs, walking in the direction of Stefan's en suite in his bedroom. She twisted the handle, pushing on the door. It was locked. She hit herself in the head, of course it just had to be locked.

"Damon!" Elena shouted down the stairs.

Damon laughed to himself; he knew it was a good idea to lock Stefan's room. He sped upstairs to where she stood.

"Yes, Elena?"

Elena jumped, grabbing her heart.  
Through gritted teeth she spoke, "Don't. Do. That."

After her heart calmed from being scared by Damon, she could finally ask her question.

"Could I use your shower? Stefan's room's locked."

"Sure, don't see why not." Damon started walking in the direction of his bedroom, gesturing for Elena to follow him.

Elena entered Damon's bedroom behind him, scanning all the walls. It was similar to Stefan's bedroom, the antiques and large bookcases were scattered across the room. There was small differences though, the wood was a dark cherry compared to Stefan's room which was mainly pine. It suited Damon, reflected his personality.

"It's over there, try not to accidentally destroy everything," Damon said whilst pointing in the direction of his bathroom.

Elena looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him, did he really think she'd destroy his precious bathroom?

Damon's bathroom was clean, shiny and smelt like cologne. She'd smelt it earlier when he'd lent over her at dinner and had resisted to inhale deeply. She liked the smell of cologne but Damon's had certain muskiness to it.

Turning the shower on and undressing, she climbed into the walk in shower turning the hot dial up. It was good to finally be washing away her troubles.

After she was clean, having lost time in the shower, she stepped out, pulling for a towel at the side. She mistimed it and ended up crashing to the floor, banging her head on the tiles. She swore loudly. So much for not causing destruction.

Damon sped into the bathroom, with a raised eyebrow. He scanned her naked body, taking in everything he could. It was far better than he'd imagined.

"Damon!" Elena fumbled around her, pulling the towel tight around her.

"I heard you fall, I was simply checking to see if you were okay," he said innocently.

"I was naked!"

"It's not like I've not seen a woman's body before, Elena."

Elena huffed, trying to pull herself up. Her head was thumping. "Just help me up for gods sake."

Damon laughed, walking over to her, putting his arms underneath her armpits, pulling her up. Elena wobbled on her feet, and gripped onto Damon's arms.

"Hey, hey hey – easy there."

Elena released her grip on Damon, turning round to face him.

"Thanks… have you got any aspirin in here?" She rubbed her temples, groaning. All of a sudden, being only in a towel in front of Damon wasn't of highest importance.

Damon reached over to a small cupboard, opening it. He pulled out a box, popping out two aspirin out for Elena. He handed them to Elena, who took them without hesitation.

Elena paused after she'd taken the pills, looking up at him. There'd been a lot of eye contact today and he seemed to just keep drawing her to him with his eyes.

"This is probably going to sound weird but could I borrow a shirt, too? I'd of borrowed Stefan's but I can't get in there. It's only until I can wash my clothes. I um, need underwear too, surely after all the girls you've had here they've left clean underwear?" She bit her lip, not sure if this was too much to ask from Damon.

Within a blink of an eye, Damon was gone and back with a black shirt in one hand, a lacy dark purple and black bra, with matching underwear.  
"With pleasure," he handed it to her, a small smirk tugging at the sides of his mouth. He hadn't expected Elena to want one of his shirts, he'd thought she'd rather go without and stay in dirty clothes.

He suddenly felt rather pleased to have the woman he'd last bought back here to have left clean underwear with her. To be fair, she had been travelling and had a whole suitcase with her before she accidentally died in a tragic accident down the stairs…

If only she knew they didn't have a washing machine.

Elena coughed, indicating she wanted to be left alone to get dressed. Damon took the hint, exiting the bathroom.

The shirt was oversized and came down to mid thigh. The shirt sleeves came way past her hands, so she decided to roll them up to her elbow.

Now dressed, she left the bathroom, returning to rubbing her temples.  
Damon was sitting on the end of his bed, eyes widening when he saw Elena in his shirt. He hadn't thought she would look that… good. Bonnie's spell was starting to become his new favourite spell.

"So where's the washing machine?"

"Don't own one, Elena."

"…How can you not own one?"

"Did you really expect vampires to do their own washing?" Damon burst out laughing when he realised Elena's face was with all seriousness.

"Damon, it's not funny, stop laughing!"

Damon clutched his ribs, calming his laugh down.

"You've got to admit, it's a ridiculous idea," he said.

"So I'm stuck in dirty clothes or your shirts and other women's underwear for however long we are stuck in here?"

"When you put it that way, yes. I wouldn't worry Elena, you look perfectly fine."

Elena walked up to him on the bed, leaning down to bring her face next to his.

"Oh really, I look fine, Damon?" She sat down on his lap, cocking one head to the side. She was trying to play him into helping her get clean clothes, this time it was her making a front.  
His eyes widened confusion on his face. It soon disappeared, something fiery hot burning in his eyes. Elena studied them, trying to place what emotion it was.  
His hands found their way to her hips again, tracing circles again. She bit her lip, trying to do her poker face but failing.

He laughed, "I knew it."

Elena opened her eyes, glaring at him.  
She pushed him back on the bed, climbing off of him.

"Find a way I can wash my clothes, Damon. I don't want to go round in one of your flings underwear."

"It's very sexy underwear," he pulled himself upwards, resting on his elbows, winking.

"Ugh!" She headed off to leave Damon's bedroom, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You'll just love the rest of her underwear…" He called out to her, causing Elena to groan in frustration. 

* * *

**What did you think? It's slightly fast paced here because Elena is under a lot of stress/not quite herself.**

Stefan and Katherine will be briefly in one of the chapters in one of the future chapters, unless anyone requests them to be in it in the future briefly again.

Delena is progressing though, Elena is slightly OOC in this fanfic though, or is heading that way, much more fun to write!  
nightssodivine x


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly this chapter isn't totally Delena, however, after you've read it you'll understand that this chapter was important to be able to actually do more Delena :) There shouldn't really be the need for Stefan or Katherine after this chapter you'll be glad to hear!**

I think it's slightly longer than the other chapters though! Enjoy.

I do not own Vampire Diaires or it's characters.  


* * *

  
Elena went downstairs, flopping on the sofa. Her skin felt hot and tingly, as if she'd been burnt.  
'What the hell is happening to me?' She though. Maybe being stuck inside was just causing her to be under so much stress, she was just getting confused. She couldn't really feel that much for Damon, could she?

Elena slapped herself in the head.  
"Don't be stupid, Elena," she said to herself. Digging beneath her she pulled our Stefan's phone. She flicked through the contacts, trying to find Katherine's number.

Her heart fell when she found it. She was rather hoping that Stefan wouldn't have the bitch from hell's phone number. After all, why would he need it anyway?

Elena dialled the number, whilst twiddling her thumbs nervously. She just needed to hear his voice.

She heard Katherine pick up. "Must be the lovely Elena I presume. Wanting to talk Salvatore brothers? Damon getting a bit frisky?"

"Katherine, shut up. Just pass the phone to Stefan; I do not have the patience for you right now."

Katherine laughed cruelly into the phone, beginning to coo for Stefan to come to the phone.

"Elena? Oh god, he hasn't hurt you has he? I'll kill him if he has."

"No, no! Nothing like that, I was just phoning to check you were okay," she lied. She knew the real truth as to why she phoned, she wanted to feel less guilty about straddling Damon, even if it hadn't meant anything.

'It hadn't, right? Right,' she told herself mentally.

"Well, I'm stuck in a tomb without blood, so not so great."

"What? That wasn't what Bonnie said her plan was to me? I thought… well, I thought she'd at least keep you alive."

Stefan sighed, his heart heavy. "She came by the tomb and explained her plan. She lied to you, Elena. She's depriving me and Katherine of blood until our bodies stop functioning."

"She can't do that! Surely Katherine knows a witch who could reverse the spell?"

"Nobody is going to help her, Elena. There are no threats to their life from Katherine; they can't be kept under her power while she's in the tomb. They don't have to answer to her anymore, so they're not. We tried."

"There has to be something we can do! She can't just let you become like that. Has she said anything about Damon? Or me?"

"She hasn't figured out how to get Damon out of the boarding house without breaking the seal on you too. Bonnie wants to punish me for bringing so many bad things into your life, Damon doesn't matter to her. Her exact words were "he's just an inconvenience."

"But Damon has bought his fair share of bad things to my life too; you're not the only to blame here! I would still be depressed if it wasn't for you two."

Stefan paused in the tomb. "Us two?"

Elena backtracked, face crumpling as she realised what she had just said.

"I meant you."

"No, you said us two. Damon helped you to not be depressed?"

Elena got up off the couch and had began to pace. "Stefan, this isn't the time to be talking about this. We need to figure how to get you out of the tomb."

"No, Elena. We need to talk about this."

"Look, I've got to go. I'll phone soon, okay?" She quickly hung up, cursing under her breath. She hadn't meant to say that, it just came out of her mouth.

Elena heard one of the floorboards at the bottom of the stairs creaking, directing her attention to Damon at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lovers tiff?" He asked.

She ignored him. Damon shook his head, heading towards the basement. He needed to drink desperately.

Elena took a deep sigh, dialling Bonnie's number. She needed to sort this out, this was going too far. How could Bonnie be so deluded? She always threatened if Damon did something wrong, she'd kill him without a doubt. She'd never had a vengeance against Damon, since when did all of this change? Was the magic finally taking a toll and affecting her in ways she wasn't even aware of? A week ago she was fine… now, totally deluded.

"Are you ready to reason with me now, Elena?" Bonnie asked coolly from her side of the phone.

"No. I want to know why you lied to me, Bonnie Bennett. Even more so, I want to know what changed so much about Damon, you hate him."

"You talked to Stefan? Elena! That's not the point of this, you're meant to be letting him go."

"I'm not going to just let him go without a fight."

"Elena, I'm warning you. Don't test me, I know better for you. I can make them all disappear if I wanted to," Bonnie threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrating. She'd teach Elena vampires weren't good for her, one way or another. If she had to kill them all, she'd do it.

Elena heard a sharp scream of pain from the basement. She ran in the direction of the basement, climbing the stairs down two at once. She heard another loud scream and saw Damon in a ball on the floor, holding his head with blood trickling out of one of his visible ears.

"Bonnie! Stop it, you're hurting him!"

"Hurting them, Elena. Them."

She collapsed next to Damon's side, feeling blood beneath her knees from the blood bag Damon had been drinking from. He'd dropped it when he began to feel the screeching pain in his ear. It was worse than the founders day, he felt like his brain was going to explode.

"Stop it, Bonnie! You're hurting, Damon!" Elena began to shout hysterically, tears running down her face.

"Did you not listen to me at all? I'll carry on to all of them, Elena, until you promise to end it with Stefan."

"Bonnie, please don't make me do that. Please, just stop hurting Damon and Stefan, they don't deserve it!"

"Say it," Bonnie said icily, intensifying the pain she was currently giving Stefan, Katherine and Damon.

"No!" Tears were streaking down Elena's face now.

"It'll kill them, Elena, if it continues."

"I hate you, Bonnie Bennett!" Elena spat down the phone.

"End it."

Elena couldn't let the Salvatore brothers die at her hands, simply because she was too stubborn. She could just pretend to break up with Stefan, they were her loved ones, and she couldn't kill them. She couldn't live with that on her conscious. It was breaking her inside, she felt like someone had just punched a hole in her and stolen her heart.

"I'll end it! It's over. Happy now?" Elena's chest heaved, her words coming out between crying gasps.

"You better be meaning it, or next time Stefan will be dead before you can even say vampire. The others will follow shortly."

"I mean it! Just stop, please."

Bonnie opened her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She'd won. She really had. She let go of her concentration, letting the spell go.

"No communication with Stefan, Elena. I'll know it if you do."

"I promise," Elena whispered into the phone, defeated.

"It's done." Bonnie said, hanging up the phone.

Damon's screams stopped, leaving him with a pounding headache. He could feel the blood tickling down his neck from his ear; he tried to wipe it away with his hand. He managed to get rid of most of it, wiping it on the ground, rolling over.

Damon bumped into Elena's knees, looking up to see her hysterically crying into her hands. Her whole body was making jerky movements, her shoulders quivering.

"Oh Elena," Damon whispered, loud enough for her to hear. He'd heard the conversation drift in and out whilst he was cradled in pain but managed to get the hint of it. It tore him apart. 'Stupid St Stefan,' he thought. The pain hitting Damon now from seeing Elena genuinely in distress hurt more than the pain he had experienced a few moments ago.

With effort, Damon managed to pull himself upwards, grunting as he did. He wasn't ready to stand yet but he had to get Elena off the floor, she couldn't just sit here crying all day.

Damon gripped Elena's arms, pulling her up. He placed her arms around his neck, practically dragging her up the stairs to the dining room. He sat her down gently on the table.

Elena couldn't physically move, she felt as if she was frozen as she was. She'd appreciated Damon's help to get her up off the floor but walking was too much of an effort for her right now. She felt destroyed, Bonnie had bulldozed her down.

Damon left Elena sitting on the table, to retrieve a wet cloth. He returned to see that she was still crying.

"Elena?"

She didn't answer. She heard him but couldn't find her voice, she was mute.

Damon took the wet cloth, starting to dab the spilt blood that had started to dry on her knees. There were grazes from where she had collapsed on the floor next to him.

Elena suddenly was knocked out of her trance from Damon's touch, violently batting away his hands from her knees. She stopped crying, her body still heaving.

Damon grabbed onto her wrists, trying to contain her.

"Elena, Elena! Stop," he said as she continued to try and hit him.

Damon released one of Elena's arms to cup her chin moving her face upwards to see him, making her look him in the eyes. "Elena, stop."

Elena blinked, her arms going limp. She gulped, finding her voice.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Elena, I was just trying to get rid of the blood." Damon released Elena's chin, allowing her to look down at her grazed knees. A large amount of blood covered them, smears going up to her inner thigh.

"Oh," she said quietly. She nodded at him, giving him permission to continue. He'd snapped her out of her trance, her tear ducts couldn't cry anymore, there were no tears left if she even wanted to cry.

Damon started dabbing at her knees again; he didn't feel the need to clench his jaw. He'd managed to drink most of the blood bag before he'd fallen to the ground, his hunger was satisfied.

Once the blood was wiped away from her knees, Damon gently dabbed at her inner thigh. He looked up at Elena, waiting for confirmation that he continue.

Elena nodded, she felt too feeble to do it right now. After all, she'd lost Stefan now. She couldn't even fake it to Bonnie, any call, communication or anything and he'd die. She'd rather spend a life without him than a life without him even in the world.

Damon cleaned her thighs, a small smirk on his face when he caught a glimpse of the underwear. He thought it looked far better on her than it had done the original owner.

Damon placed the cloth on the table beside Elena, wiping away the wetness on her face with his thumb.

"All better," he said to her.

Elena pulled at Damon's jumper, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

Damon let out a small gasp at Elena's touch. He placed a hand on her hair, gently stroking it.

"It won't always hurt, Elena."

"I hope so," she whispered back to him.

Damon closed his eyes tightly, internally battling with himself. This was hurting him far too much and Elena wasn't aware of it, she didn't know how much he cared.

Maybe now he could show it.

* * *

**Don't worry, she won't be depressed over Stefan for long! That would be far too boring to write.**

Little part of this was inspired by MissDelena, although was slightly different to what was the original inspiration! Hope you enjoyed that tiny bit, ha.

nightssodivine x


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just wanted to do an update as I feel bad leaving you all hanging on for a new chapter. I was admitted into hospital on Monday and have got discharged since but I'm unfortunately far too exhausted and ill to give the time to doing a new chapter just yet. Really sorry, I'll put up a new chapter when I can. Thank you for all the reviews/story alerts however :)**

**nightssodivine x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The events of yesterday had gone past in a blur in Elena's mind. She wasn't sure if she was blocking out of the events by choice or not. It was hard for her to think, she felt like a thick fog had rolled into her brain making it hard to even do the simplest of things.

Within a few days, her whole life had turned upside down. Her best friend had turned into a psycho control freak, she'd been made to split up with Stefan and had to witness Damon in intense pain. She knew Stefan had gone through it too but seeing it… seeing it was painful in itself. It'd been traumatic, to say the least. She'd wondered what had led to Bonnie being like this but kept pushing the thought aside, wanting to rid thoughts of Bonnie.

Elena had given into the sweeping depression she'd felt since yesterday evening. Sleep hadn't come easy to her, when it eventually had she didn't last long until vivid nightmares consumed her. She was sure that Damon had heard her screams in the night, several times hearing the small creak of the floorboards outside of his bedroom. The thought was appreciated to her, if he had been checking on her. He'd decided to stay downstairs sleeping on the sofa, to give Elena some time to herself.

She was still lying in bed at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, small rays of sunlight seeping through the window. She watched from Damon's bed as the small particles of dust danced around in the available light.

The door opened with Damon coming in carrying a small plate with toast on. It caught Elena's attention, drawing her eyes away from the dancing dust. She couldn't place the emotion on Damon's face, unsure if it was concern or frustration.

"You need to eat," he simply said as he approached Elena. He gently sat down on the bed beside Elena, placing the plate on her lap.

She looked at him in desperation. Her stomach had been growling at her since early morning but she didn't feel like she could keep it down.

"Do I have to?" She bit her lip looking down at the toast, feeling her stomach begin to twist in disgust.

"Just try," he gave her a reassuring smile.

Elena gingerly picked up a piece, placing it to her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut, dropping it back on the plate. She began gagging, shaking her hand violently at Damon to get a bucket. The plate had been replaced with a small metal trash can, before Elena could even recognise the plate had been taken away. She felt her hair pulled back as she violently threw up. Damon began rubbing soothing circles into her back with his free hand, unsure of what else to do. It'd been so long since he'd approached a situation like this.

After she'd finished throwing up the remaining contents of her stomach, she put the trash can on the floor. Rubbing her temples, she felt her hair let back down on her back.

"Thanks," she said weakly to him.

"You okay? I forgot humans did that."

"Did what? Be sick?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. I've never had a girl throw up in bed."

"Glad to break the throwing up virginity."

Elena gave him a small smile, trying to make light of the situation. Damon hadn't realised till he looked at her face as to how pale she'd become. She could have pulled off being a vampire she was so pale. Damon would have found it amusing, if it had not been because she was ill.

He heard her let out a small grunt as she tasted the burning in the back of her throat. She turned on her side, leaning into Damon, resting her head on his chest. He paused momentarily, surprised. He comfortingly stroked her hair as she lay against him.

They were both unsure of how long they lay there together; it could have been hours for all they knew. Elena eventually lifted her head from his chest, picking at the toast. Her stomach had settled and she felt she could face a few bites.

They talked idle chit chat whilst Elena ate, mostly with Damon talking and Elena nodding.

"So…" he said after she had finally finished.

"So."

They both looked at each other, unsure what to say. Elena had spent some of this morning, pondering her feelings over Damon, wondering why she'd reacted so deeply to him being in pain. Her thoughts returned to her as silence fell between the pair.

A year ago, she'd of gladly seen him in pain. But now? Now she'd cried because of it. She'd had nightmares of it. She'd let him hold her hair back whilst she threw up. What did this mean? Did she like him? Was it just because they had bonded over the last few months and she considered him just a friend?

"Elena?"

"Mmm? Sorry, what were you saying? I zoned out."

"I can see that," he chuckled. "I was saying, did you want to take a shower?"

"Oh, sure. Do you have any spare toothbrushes? My mouth tastes like crap."

"Should be some in the cabinet," he called out to her as she made her way to his en suite.

He heard the water start to run and lay down on the bed. As he lay there, he considered what had happened. Since last night and seeing her pain, he'd felt different about seducing her. She didn't need him mind fucking with her right now, she needed a friend and if she wanted anything more from him, he'd happily comply.

By the time Elena returned to the room, she was wrapped in a fluffy white towel, folded in at her breasts, to make it stay without holding on for it for dear life.

Damon smirked at her as she sat down next to him once more, closing her legs together.

"Damon?"

He sat up next to her, staring intensely at her. 'Must. Not. Must. Not,' he thought to himself as he tried to avoid raking his eyes over her body.

She frowned ever so slightly as she felt a shiver run through her body as she saw the look that was forming in his eyes. Was that lust?

"Can I have another-"

She paused as she saw his eyes darken further. They were now deep midnight blue pools, twinkling like stars were shining beneath the pools.

"A-another…"

"Shirt," she finally was able to get out.

Damon began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, I didn't mean-" she protested as he bundled the shirt in her lap. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she caught a glimpse at his chest. It was hard to keep her eyes averted from it.

She hadn't noticed Damon waving a hand in front of her face, smirking.

"Elena," he cooed. She'd gotten lost in the moment, zoning out again.

She finally looked up into his eyes, alarmed for a split second at how close he was.  
She speedily jumped off the bed, rubbing her face with one hand whilst the other held the ball of Damon's shirt.

"Um, I should go get changed," she fumbled over her words, rushing out of the room.

'What the fuck just happened?' she thought internally. 

* * *

**Thank you for all the feedback! It was so lovely of you all. I'm in the process of still recovering but have had the time to write this, which makes me happy! **

**Hope it's okay, I don't want to force the characters into doing the nasty just yet as I feel it'd be a bit premature in how their storylines are going. It will happen in the next few chapters though, just bare with :) Got to make a good enough kissing scene just yet.** **Some things to look forward to, at least.**

**It really helped me to hear about using Elena/Damon too much in the writing instead of he/she so thank you Rosesareforever! Wouldn't have noticed for a while if it hadn't been for your review. I'd also reccomend you go check her story 'It all starts with hate' as it's awesome :) **

**How are you all doing? We've had some pretty sad news in the UK today, with Elisabeth Sladen dying, who played a character in Doctor Who for all those non UK people.**

Anyway, best get to sleep! Hope you're all doing okay and having a nice week.

nightssodivine x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena shut the door behind her, placing her back against the wood, taking a deep breath. She'd headed into a spare bedroom in the boarding house; one she'd briefly been in before.

She was so confused right now. Her heart was breaking for Stefan, yet there was something going on under the surface of Damon. He'd been so different today; like someone had knocked all sense of cocky Damon out of him. Bar the stripping his t-shirt off but when did a guy not try to reduce clothing whilst with a girl?

She looked down at his shirt in her hands, unfolding it from its ball. She looked behind her to make sure Damon had not followed her before letting her towel fall to the floor. She was already wearing underwear beneath the towel, with the exception of a bra. She'd make it her mission to grab one later, for now she needed to get dressed. Pushing her arms through the sleeves, she wrapped it around her, buttoning it higher than normal to keep her modesty. It fell at the same height as the previous shirt she'd borrowed, mid thigh. In all reality, it wasn't the most modest of clothing, no matter what she did to it.

Her head had begun to throb from the movement, her temples raging at her. She gave into her oncoming headache, slumping down in an armchair. It made a sinking noise as she sat a sign that the leather had aged and become softer.

She could smell the musky scent of Damon as she raised the sleeve to her nose. The curiosity of his scent had gotten the better of her. It wasn't like how attics smelt, with the damp musk that seemed generic in every one. Instead it was deep, soothing and somewhat sexy. She breathed it in deeply, trying to distract herself.

She was surprised she'd been so mesmerized by his chest.  
_'Isn't that eye cheating?'_she thought to herself. She let out small laugh at her thoughts, thinking how ridiculous this whole situation was. She couldn't be eye cheating if she wasn't with Stefan but it still didn't stop her feeling guilty.

"Elena?" she heard from outside of the door. Damon had asked it hesitantly from outside, knocking gently on the door.

When she didn't answer, he pushed the door open by a fraction, popping his head round. He saw her in the chair, still pale. Her face was drained with dark circles under her eyes. Her long brown hair was sticking out crazily, lion-esque.

"Not so loud, I don't feel good."

He stepped into the room, quietly closing the door. Walking over to her, he decided to perch on the side of the arm chair looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. I just don't feel good."

"Well, what hurts?"

"Everything."

Damon's eyebrows knotted together, he wasn't good at this stuff. He was trying so hard to care but human sickness was not his speciality. Placing the back of his hand on her forehead, he felt her burning up. She'd flinched at first, not expecting the touch.

Pursing his lips, he spoke. "You're hot, Elena."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Looking up at him, she saw his eyebrow raise by a fraction, a small smirk playing on his lips at her taking it out of context.  
Biting into his wrist, he placed it in front of Elena's face. Alarm lit up in her eyes as blood began to flow from the puncture wounds.

"Drink."

"No way," Elena protested, pushing his arm away gingerly. He placed it back in front of her face, hovering at mouth level.

"Do you want to keep throwing up?"

"No…"

"Then drink."

"It's not necessary. Humans get better by themselves."

Damon pulled a face at her, showing her he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"It is. I don't know how to look after sick humans; this is the only cure I know of. I'm useless to you otherwise."

Elena looked up at him, frowning at his comment._ 'He thinks he's useless?'_

"Well I don't want it." She crossed her arms like a child, pouting her lips at him.

"Elena, it's not going to work on me. Now just take it some, okay? You'll feel better. You want to feel better, don't you?"

"Yes."

"There's no reason to not take it then. Think of me as Dr. Damon, here to fix you."

He hovered his wrist closer to her mouth, watching as her face changed, intently trying to decide what to do. After a minute of dry heaving, she took his wrist to her mouth.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut as she flicked her tongue over the wound, expecting it to have a heavy iron taste to it. It was a weird feeling for her as it went down her throat, feeling warm and sweet. It was a similar feeling to downing hard liquor, a warm burning sensation spreading across her throat. It tickled Damon as she licked at his wrist, not wanting to admit defeat to let out a shiver or giggle. Damon didn't giggle, it was a known fact. Chuckle? Laugh? Yes. Not giggling, that was reserved for girls.

After she was finished taking a few more licks of blood, she pushed his wrist away from her mouth.

"Better?"

She paused, trying to listen to her body and how it felt. It felt tingly, like an aftermath of electricity shocking her.

"I think so?"

"You're not dry heaving, at least."

"Mmm," was all she replied with. She was waiting for the effect to take place, she'd always thought it would be a sudden explosion inside of her and everything would dissipate with immediate effect.

Damon placed the back of his hand on her forehead once more, glad that her temperature had gone down. He let out a small sigh of relief. He forgot easily how fragile humans were, especially Elena. Seeing her ill and in pain tore him apart more than he thought was possible. The revelation of what his love for her would do to him was crushing.

He sat there observing her for a few minutes before inquiring if she felt better enough to stand. She'd asked why, until he said it was a surprise. Damon offered her a hand, helping to pull her up.

Confusion was displayed on her face while he led the way downstairs. She gently stepped down the steps one at a time with Damon stepping down backwards. Elena thanked him once they reached the bottom of the stairs, feeling less woozy than she had been five minutes ago. Despite protesting against it at first, she was pleased she'd taken the blood now.

"Right, stand there," Damon said, disappearing in the living room. He went to a digital music player, picking out 'I will' by the Beatles. Pressing play, he returned to Elena, taking her hand in his.

"What's this?" she questioned suspiciously as she heard the music begin to play.

"You deserve some fun, I'm providing."

"This isn't a dancing song, Damon…"

"Shush," he whispered, spinning her around, the shirt whipping around at her thighs.

She let out a small laugh, "You're going to make me dizzy if you do that."

"Well then, we'll take it slow." His eyes twinkled at her, smirking.

Damon placed Elena's hands over his shoulders, placing his own on her hips. They slowly moved round in circles, Elena looking over Damon's shoulder, her chin resting on his shoulder. She was zoning out again, listening to the lyrics.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

She felt his breath tickle her neck as he spoke, crinkling her nose. She pulled away from his shoulder to look at him.

"Is there a reason why you chose this song?"

"I'm just fond the song."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yes, Elena."

She bit her lower lip, studying his face. His eyes were dark, piercing into her gaze. The song stopped, silence falling between them. Elena let her arms fall from his shoulders, his hands still on her hips.

"You should probably let go..." she trailed off.

"Do you want me to?"

Elena hadn't expected him to ask that. Did she want him to let her go? It didn't feel wrong, not like it had done when he'd touched her before. Was it because he was showing a deeper side to himself and she was subconsciously acknowledging the effort he'd gone to today?

"I think…" She was stumbling over what to say to him with her face crinkled, this time trying to work out what she wanted.

She heard him chuckle lightly, feeling the vibrations of his chest against her.  
"What do you think, Elena?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Because you were all so lovely with your reviews of the last chapter, I've done this chapter quicker than normal. Think of it as your Easter treat for being so awesome. Slightly cruel however as I've left this on a cliff hanger so to speak, the next chapter will be carrying on this conversation straight away.**

**I also wanted to just thank everyone who's added this to their story alert ect, I let out a little squee each time there's someone new that wants to follow it. I've been so blown away since starting this at the amount of reviews (especially on the last chapter, was so lovely to get so many and know peoples thoughts!) and the fact that people are interested in this story, it was far from what I expected when starting out. I'll stop being soppy now!**

**As for the blood healing Elena, I wasn't sure if Vampire Diaries has ever used it like that, so added some True Blood-esque themes in this chapter to fit how I wanted to story to go. I'm sure some of you would be quite happy to have Dr Damon as your personal dr! ;)**

**Also suggest you go listen to The Beatles song I referred to, it's lovely. I know they're not everyone's cup of tea but it's lyrics are beautiful.**

**Have a wonderful Easter and stay safe!**  
**nightssodivine x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

"I think that in this moment, I don't know what to do."

He cocked his head to the side by a few inches, brows knitting for a second whilst he thought of a reply.

Her eyes had sadness to them, as she was fighting with herself inside. She'd had a lot of internal battles over the last few days but somehow this one was so much more complex.

She felt she had been broken, snapped, destroyed when she'd lost Stefan. But standing here, in Damon's arms, she had no qualms. It was too soon, she knew deep down that some when this conversation and scene would happen, purely because they had chemistry. They did have something, even if she had been denying it for so long.

It didn't mean she didn't have guilt however, that she was in Stefan's brother's arms whilst he was stuck in a tomb most likely having the burning fire licking through his veins at withdrawal from the blood.

The guilt wasn't consuming her though, as she thought it would one day. Her hands had a slight tremor to them as she looked in Damon's eyes. Her relationship with Stefan had been rocky in recent months; the guilt couldn't eat her away. She loved him, yes. But that didn't mean there weren't problems in their relationship.

"I think that with everything that has gone on, it has bought so many things to the surface, like a mysterious black chest at the bottom of the sea, floating upwards to the surface. And you're too scared to open it in case there is something horrible waiting for you inside and at the same time amazing things could be in the bottom of that mysterious chest."

Damon took a deep breath. It wasn't necessary, he didn't need to breathe at all but in this moment, he felt human. Human enough to take the unknowing leap and breath of worry.

"Elena, I don't quite understand."

"You're my chest, Damon. I'm scared if I open you up, what's going to be inside. I've always had this safe and secure - to the best of his ability - relationship with Stefan. And now I've lost him and Bonnie… well, I've lost so much within such a small space of time. And I don't want to open you up and lose you, too. I've kept you at such a distance."

He let go of one of Elena's hips, cupping his hand under her chin gently. She'd slowly started to look to the floor whilst speaking, only for Damon to pull her face back up to see him.

"You're not going to lose me."

"But Damon, you can't know that-" She was cut off as Damon spoke.

"I said, you're not going to lose me."

Damon pulled Elena's face towards him, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. It was such a light touch that she'd barely recognised the feeling before it was gone. Her lips had felt so soft against his, so perfect. He missed the contact as soon as it broke away. From the few seconds his lips had been against hers, he'd felt all the shit that had gone on in the last 147 just crumbled away.

Elena's breath hitched, closing her eyes. She placed her hands against his chest, her heart beating heavy in her chest.

"Damon."

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just kiss me?"

She looked into his eyes at this point, looking in them properly. She saw the small flecks of midnight blue within the ice blue of his irises, sporadically placed around the dark pool of black. She felt as if she stared into his eyes for long enough, she could well and truly get lost in them.

Elena saw the blackness behind her eyes as she closed her lids. It was nothing against the magnificent blackness in _his _eyes.

He'd smiled before replacing his lips on hers, the corners of his mouth still turned up a fragment, leaving a gentle smile on her lips. He was in no hurry to reassure her this time, he had time to allow himself to show her what was inside the chest she was so worried about.

She let herself succumb to the sensation of his lips against hers, feeling the heat of his kiss. They moved against each other, small gasps coming from Elena as she tried to catch oxygen, mixed with a sudden intense swarm of butterflies threatening to break loose within her stomach.

'Was it so much more sensual because this had been hidden away for so long?' She thought to herself. There wasn't much space for thoughts inside her head, it was as if someone had shaken her head and everything and anything had fled from her ears.

Damon's other hand found its way from her hip, to cup one side of her face. The hand cupping her chin began to trace the soft line of her jaw, sending goosebumps racking up and down her spine. The darkness behind her eyes was deepening, feeling like she was loosing consciousness within Damon.

He gave her a moment to breathe, continuing his tracings of her face. Her eyes stayed close, her lungs burning.

"You look truly beautiful, Elena," he said passionately, whispering it into her ear.

He felt her body tear away from him, a gush of air, a slam to the ground. He'd been so distracted by her; his reflexives had not been fully alert.

"Fuck! Elena!"

He fell to the floor against her, shaking her shoulders. She'd turned limp, her breathing laboured. He didn't understand why, how she could be kissing him one second and on the floor the next. She'd seemed so much better after taking his blood, was it not enough? Had he deprived her of too much oxygen? His thoughts were flying around in a craze, the first time in years he'd felt panic.  
Damon could still here the light pitter-patter of her heart beat, albeit faint.

"Elena!" He shouted once more, pulling her into his lap. Her head was sitting in the crook of his elbow as he continued to shake her lightly, repeating her name over and over gain into the silence with no reply.

* * *

****

Dun dun dun! ;)

**A bit of a dramatic chapter, eh? I hope it was up to satisfactory standards! They finally got to have a kiss, eep. This was focusing on Elena's feelings and coming to terms with Damon.**

**I'd be interested to hear your theories of what you think is going to happen next with infamous couple? Really loving getting you guys' reviews, it definitely does help with the writing, plus feeling slightly more connected with you lot.**

**I'd also like to know if you all like where the story is going? A bit of a question chapter from me, this time! This story was started primarily writing for me but has evolved into wanting to make sure you're all enjoying it. I hope that made sense? It's quite late in the UK.**

**I hope you all had a lovely Easter and nommed on chocolate. Take care!**  
**nightssodivine x**

**P.s, Go check out BadBoysAreBest's story 'You Know I'm No Good' it's really good. In fact, all of her stories are good so check the others out whilst you're there. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

Damon felt Elena's body begin to convulse within his arms, looking down at her in alarm. He damned himself for not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He'd decided that moving her now, may cause more damage to her if she hit something.  
Elena's body was shaking so violently against him; he couldn't help but try to hold her head still gently.

After a few minutes her body began to slow, her limps jerking outwards still but somewhat less violently. Damon began to stroke her hair, whispering sweet nothings.

"Elena, I need you to wake up… please, Elena."

He lent over her, placing a kiss to her forehead, whispering another plead. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of a plan. He could stay with her until she woke up and give her some more blood but even then, that hadn't worked first time round. He couldn't phone a doctor for her or take her to the emergency room, what else was there?

Damon bolted up, eyes wide. How had he not thought of it before? Elena had stopped convulsing enough for him to shift her in his lap, to dig around in his pocket. He began searching through his contracts, pressing the call button when he found the selected person.

He heard it ring several times before passing onto the voice mail.  
"Caroline! For god's sake, you have this bloody thing in your hand every moment of the day, yet you can't pick up when I call you? Call me back, immediately. It's about Elena."

He exited the phone call, deciding that if he couldn't get hold of Caroline, he'd phone Jeremy. Jeremy was friends with Bonnie, maybe he could figure out what was going on. He didn't doubt that Bonnie was behind this. He looked down at Elena as he phoned Jeremy, still stroking her hair in affection and worry.

"Jeremy?" He was tapping the heel of his foot against the floor, nerves overcoming him. What if Jeremy didn't pick up? What was he meant to do then? He wished he could snap out of these human emotions, these were so amplified by being a vampire he thought he may not be able to contain them any longer. His love for Elena drove him though, drove him to save her.

Jeremy's voice crackled through the phone, causing relief to wash over Damon. "…Damon?"

"Jeremy, I need you to do something for me."

"Firstly, where's my sister?" he asked with accusation in his tone.

"In my arms, to be exact."

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Damon rolled his eyes. Elena began to writhe violently within his arms once more, making gurgling noises.

"Not like that. Actually, like that. There's something wrong with her, she keeps seizing."

"What? She's seizing? Elena doesn't seize."

"Listen, I need you to go see Bonnie. I need you to see how she is. If there's something… wrong with her."

"How is that going to help Elena?"

"Jeremy, just do it for your sister! I can't tell you anything, not yet."

Damon could imagine during the silence on Jeremy's end that he was debating with himself, if he should trust Damon or not. He didn't blame the kid, he hadn't done much in the past that would grant that trust.

"I'll do it." Jeremy said.

He thanked him, hanging up. He returned his attention to Elena.

"Elena…"

He began to plead with her, hoping that somewhere inside she would hear him. Her body began to jerk less violently, slowing down to only spasms.

"Elena, I love you. You hear me? I love you. And I need you to wake up," his voice came out in only a whisper, emotions running high through his speech.

As he went to place a kiss on her lips, hoping miraculously it'd wake her up he caught the scent of blood. A trail of blood was running from her nose, making its way to her lips. He began to caress the sides of her face, tapping her left cheek softly. Her eyes began to flutter,

"Elena?"

Her body shot upwards, gasping in a panic. Her eyes were wide, searching all around her.

"Damon? Damon?"

"I'm here."

He pulled her back against his body, whispering reassuring words into her ear. She began to calm, her breathing regulated. Her lip darted out, wondering what was running over her mouth. She didn't felt like she had been crying, it wasn't until she tasted a coppery pang in her mouth that Elena realised she was bleeding.

"Damon, what's wrong with me?" She asked, her voice breaking with worry.

Damon waited a few minutes before answering Elena.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are. But it'll all be okay in the end."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just do. Trust me?"

"What happened to me?"

"You started to seize. Now do you trust me?" He turned her around to face her, cupping her chin.

"I trust you," she gulped.

"Good." His eyes twinkled at her, doing his 'eye thing.' It made her smile, which in turn made the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

"I don't think its best we move you, not just yet anyway. Now you're going to need to lie down for a second."

Elena's face crinkled. "Um…. Why?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You said you trusted me, now let's getting you laying down."

He placed a hand in the small of her back whilst the other supported her neck as he slowly lowered her to the floor. After releasing his hands from under her, he sped upstairs getting the mattress, pillows and duvet from his bed. He arrived back next to Elena, making a makeshift bed next to her. She couldn't help but grin at him for putting effort into making her comfortable whilst she was sick. He'd been so good to her, yet all this time she'd treated him so unfairly. She felt a pang of guilt go through her, her smile faltering.

"I'm sorry." She said as she now lay next to Damon on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling.

He turned on his side, brows furrowed in confused.

"What're you sorry for? You can't help being ill."

_'Can't help that your best friend is probably behind this, either,' _He thought to himself.

"Not that. I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm sorry that all this time I treated you like crap when deep down you had the ability to do nice things like this. I guess I was a bitch."

He frowned further.

"You're not a bitch."

Elena turned her head to face him, startled at how close he was. There were only a few centimetres between the two of them. She could see amusement flash across those icy blue eyes, probably chuckling away in his head.

"But I am. I might as well just be Katherine."

"No matter what you do, Elena, you will _never _be like Katherine. Katherine wouldn't apologise for being a bitch, hence spiralling more into bitchiness. You however, are far from bitchiness of any kind. Unless you're around a dog, which in that case…"

She laughed. Damon loved when she laughed like that; he'd always loved in even when Stefan made her laugh like that. It was just so full of life; it would make anyone think she wasn't ill.

Her voice lowered, taking in a deep breath.

"Do you think Katherine's going to try and get with Stefan?"

"It's a possibility. I wouldn't put anything past Katherine."

Elena bit her lip, mulling over how to word her next sentence.

"Do you think Stefan will want to be with Katherine?"

"I think that Stefan loves you."

"That wasn't an answer."

"I don't know, Elena… I honestly don't know. He wasn't as broken when Katherine supposedly had died but that didn't mean he hadn't felt something for her. There was a lot of hurt and break down of trust between the both of us after it, naturally. I don't know what's been going on in his head, you've just got to know he does love you."

"And what about you?" She had a single tear fall down her face whilst he spoke, a lump in her throat. She was in dangerous territory and she knew it.

"What about me?"

"Well, how do you feel about Katherine?"

"I think we've come to the conclusion already that I think Katherine is a heartless bitch," he spoke with venom, practically hissing through his teeth.

"…And me?"

"Elena," he warned. He wasn't ready for this. He'd been fine in admitting it before, when she couldn't respond or run away. He didn't want her being stuck inside with him, angry, confused or upset.

"I have the right to know, Damon."

"Elena, if we have this discussion, it changes everything," he said seriously.

"I'm seizing and having nosebleeds, you think that doesn't change everything? At least this is something I can control."

"Are you sure?" He wanted her to say no and yes at the same time, it was a conflicting situation.

"Yes."

Damon's hand went to the side of her face that was available, stroking it lightly. His thumb stoked her cheek bone. She felt tingling goosebumps across her face at his gentle touch.

"I love you."

Damon looked intensely at her, his eyes sparkling with love, rather than lust for once.

Elena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She always knew, hearing it with such passion nearly broke her inside. How was it that she had got two brothers to fall in love with her, so deeply that they'd do anything for her?

"Are you okay?" He asked when she still had her eyes closed, breathing deeply for a few minutes. He had thought for a second she was going to start seizing again, it was only until her eyes fluttered open, those chocolate eyes watering.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, that wasn't my intention."

"I know," she whispered. "I just… I think I knew deep down that you did just that I didn't know that you really _meant _it. I thought you'd just wanted to turn Stefan's life upside down."

"I loved you even during the whole Katherine situation."

"And it's not because I look like her?" She always doubted the brothers feelings, how could you not when you looked like the woman they had loved so much that they'd been willing to die for her?

"I'll admit, at first I had thought you were Katherine. Then I heard the beating-" he placed his free hand over her heart, feeling the _thump thump thump _of her heart. "Of your heart and I'd thought I'd got given another chance, then I realised Stefan had you and it ripped me apart even further, fuelling me trying to find Katherine, when all I wanted was the girl with the beating heart who had the warmth and kindness that Katherine never had."

"…Wow," she was stunned for words.

He laughed, his body shaking from it. He felt a buzzing in his back pocket, knowing it'd be Caroline or more importantly Jeremy. He grabbed it out, pressing the small button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Aww at Damon. I hope his confession was good for you guys, it was such a hard bit to write in this story, trying to get it right and rewriting it several times. I thought I'd give you a longer chapter than normal, as it's such a critical one.**

**We will be finding out what's up with Bonnie in the next chapter and find out what's been making Elena so ill, so quite a big chapter of questions answered next time :)**

**I've just started a new Delena story in human form, called 'Aren't You The Firecracker' which I'd love if you guys could pop over and read/review :) It's going to be a not quite as complex story as this but has some pretty big things to come in! It's something I'm super excited to be writing. New chapter of that is going out tonight, being a rather big busy bee with writing last few days.**

**Love hearing you guys' reviews, so please continue with your awesomeness, dear readers! Stay safe and have a lovely rest of the week.**  
**nightssodivine x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

Damon heard Jeremy panting through the phone, words cutting through the deep puffs of air.

"…Bonnie…I don't… Klaus...we're fucked…"

"Jeremy, I can't hear you."

Elena bucked up like a rabbit at the name of her brother, looking down at Damon. She held her head as the blood rushed quickly causing small black dots started to fizzle through her vision, obscuring everything..

Damon heard a door slam behind Jeremy on his side of the phone, with heavier panting.

"Right, I'm safe," Jeremy declared, sounding reassured by his safety.

Damon got up, looking down at Elena. He stroked her cheek lightly, whispering he'd be back soon. Walking out of the room, he entered the basement sitting down on the freezer. As he left, Elena tried to drag herself in his direction, panic flooding through her at the thought of what was so important between her brother and Damon that it had to be private.

"Start from the beginning, what happened?" Damon asked coolly.

"I went to look for Bonnie at her house, except when I got there… well, vampires were surrounding it. I couldn't even get near it, Damon."

"Well that's not the good news I was hoping for."

"I don't understand what's happening, Elena's seizing and Bonnie's guarded by vampires – are you finally going to explain?"

"First tell me what this business regarding Klaus is about," he wasn't asking, he was telling. He _needed_to know.

Jeremy let out a deep sigh, "it's not nice."

"Jeremy," Damon warned.

"One of the vampires grabbed me, dragged me into Bonnie's back garden. Bonnie came out, bleeding heavily… She didn't even… She didn't have the spark she normally has. She was just cold, like all of our Bonnie had just poofed away into the thin air, never to be found again. This guy followed her out, one of the vampires laughed, saying I didn't have a chance against Klaus. But Bonnie, Bonnie kissed him. Not just a peck, or one that was fake, it was full of passion."

"Fuck. That really isn't good news. She's on his side now?"

"Without a doubt, yes."

Damon hung his head low for a second, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This really was the worst that could happen. He knew that something hadn't been right with Bonnie but turning to Klaus only made her a clear cut traitor.

Jeremy broke the silence, asking again what was happening with Elena.

"We're locked inside the house. The key's thrown away, no way of escaping. Its Bonnie's magic, she's keeping me and Elena here for some reason, the reasons she stated previously just didn't follow through properly. Presumably Klaus is behind that, along with keeping Katherine and Stefan in the tomb."

"Caroline's not in the tomb though, or with you?"

"No. When I tried to get hold of her, I couldn't."

"Well I'm at her house and she isn't here. She hasn't been around for days."

"Why her house?"

"I figured only you, Stefan and Caroline were the only ones that were allowed to enter the house. So I came here after Klaus let me go, saying that "the message needs to be sent." I didn't know at the time what he'd meant but I'm guessing now it's just "tell them the shit storm of all shit storms are coming." I figured here was the safest place to be at the moment, in my house I just wouldn't stand a chance in."

"And Tyler?"

"I haven't seen him and Caroline in days, it's been like death here."

"Stay there. Don't leave the house, don't invite anybody in. If you see Liz, get her to phone me straight away. You'll be safe, if you just stay."

"I can't leave Bonnie with him though!"

"Bonnie's long gone at the moment if she's with Klaus. Going near her would be a death penalty. Just stay there, don't try to be the hero."

"I'm the only one around to try, you and Stefan are locked away and Caroline and Tyler are missing. You seriously expect me to not fight?"

"Yes, I do. We'll find a way to fight back, even if they have us essentially trapped, there is always a way."

Damon's head snapped towards the stone stairs, having heard a grunt from above him. Within seconds he was above a seizing Elena, trying to keep her head still whilst balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"Jeremy, I gotta go," he said in a rush.

"But-"

"No buts!" He pulled the phone away from his shoulder quickly disconnecting the call and placing it in his pocket once more. He focused his attention back on Elena, trying to be as supportive as he could whilst she was in panic. Her eyes were locked on Damon as best they could, even though they kept daring to roll back into their sockets, hiding away from all sight.

He looked down at her with what was suspected to be tears, so passionately that it felt like it was breaking him. After all this time, he finally turned out to be less harsh, to find his humanity once more, all because of Elena. But he had padlocked his current fear that he was going to lose her away in a chest and thrown it into the darkness. He couldn't think that he was going to lose her; he'd only just got her.

Elena lay limp on the floor, looking up at Damon with defeat. She was tired of not having control of her body, she was tired of not being able to get fresh, she was tired of it all.

"Why was Jeremy on the phone?" she asked, her throat feeling like sandpaper had been rubbed up on down it.

There was a stillness between them as they exchanged looks.

"He went to see Bonnie."

He winced as Elena shouted expletives at him. "She's off her nut, why would you do that?"

"Because we needed to find out what is happening, Jeremy was the only would that could do it."

"What about Caroline? At least she could protect herself better than Jeremy!"

"She's missing."

Tears started to sting in Elena's eyes, turning her head into the floor. Damon tried to console her, to reassure her that they would find her.

"What else?" she mumbled against the wood of the floor.

"I don't think you want to know."

"I do."

"Klaus is finally here; he has Bonnie on his side. I don't know the why's or how's, I just know she's there."

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

"We can fight back."

"Stuck within a house?" She moved her head to peek at Damon through the cascade of brown hair in her face.

"We'll do it Elena, we aren't just gonna sit back and let all of this happen. Elijah might be able to help."

"I don't trust him."

"Nobody does, he's an original."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long getting out to you/it being a reasonably small update. I'm hoping this will help with the people who were wondering what happened with Bonnie, I will end up delving deeper into it, this is just a taster ;)**

**I'll try and get updates up like I regularly used to, a lot has happened since the last update with a friend passing away so wasn't all that up to writing, although I had a few people ask about where I'd disappeared to so felt you all deserved an update.**

**So next chapter we will have a little different set out, switching to what's happening with Bonnie/Klaus. Elijah will make an appearance too; will still have some Delena moments in it though! This chapter didn't feature any super special moments between the two, so I do apologise! I wanted to delve into the plot line so then we can go deeper into their relationship. :)**

Shall have updates for Aren't You The Firecracker soon too!  


**Hope you're all well, stay safe and have a lovely weekend!**  
**nightssodivine x**


End file.
